Sueños Fanfic Naruto The Last
by AlfDay
Summary: Cuando la maldad habitó una vez en su alma, él juró que salvaría a sus seres amados de ésta. Qué jamás permitiría que el odio y la soledad le volvieran a cegar el alma. él quería proteger, ese era su deseo. Y estaba seguro de ello, pero no tan seguro de que esa sensación que lo obligaba a cometer las más grandes idioteces era amor, locura o tal vez ambas.


**Capítulo 1.**

~•~

 **L** os sueños son todas aquellas metas que una persona anhela alcanzar, son los deseos del corazón, los deseos de alma. Él lo veía en sus ojos, ella tenía esperanzas. ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle?

Ella sonrió. Sakura para ese entonces ya era una mujer decidida y segura de sí misma, pues el tiempo y la experiencia le habían enseñado poco a poco a crecer como persona y a mantener la voluntad de fuego en su alma.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Mi sueño...—Se detuvo antes de continuar. Un hombre cómo él debía tener sueños y aspiraciones, pero Sasuke aún no era capaz de entender por sí mismo la palabra "sueño", porque cada vez que pensaba en ello era como buscar en miles de granos de arena la respuesta. —He tenido muchos anhelos, pero nada concreto.—musitó con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo...—la mujer de cabellos rosa musitó decepcionada. Durante años su mayor sueño había sido tener a su amado Sasuke de vuelta, y ahora que eso estaba sucediendo se sentía más lejos de él que antes.

Desde aquél día como muchos, no hubo más nada que decir, por lo menos para Sasuke. Él tuvo su tiempo para redimirse, para despejar su mente e incluso responderse algunas de sus dudas, pero no era suficiente para él. Y eso Sakura lo entendía. Ella no quería ser quién presionara a Sasuke, porque de eso ya se encargaba Naruto. Ella no quería ser el muro de tropiezos con el que el Uchiha se topara a diario en su camino. Pero, de algún modo ella no podía evitar querer estar más cerca de él que antes, no se daría por vencida, no ahora.

Él Necesitaba encontrarse consigo mismo, necesitaba revivir aun mas aquellos momentos que no pudo en el pasado. Él necesitaba un futuro, un sueño para seguir.

Cuando Sasuke decidió regresar a Konoha luego de su camino de redención y que en el proceso fuera interrumpido a causa de Toneri Outsuzuki, él decidió que era momento de reencontrarse con aquél chico que dejó atrás hace varios años a causa de su sed de poder. No necesitaba razones para seguir recordándose como un monstruo, porque todos lo habían aceptado, todos habían aceptado estar junto a él.

Y, el problema radicaba en que Sasuke era lo insuficientemente "abierto" como para qué aquellas personas que lo rodeaban lograran motivarlo como se debería. Empero, él seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha, miembro del equipo 7, con un inmenso poder, y el mejor amigo de un rubio que a diario corría por la aldea, totalmente enamorado.

Incluso, para Sasuke era casi imposible aceptar que existiera algo llamado sueño para él. Todos tenían grandes metas, anhelaban algo grande en su interior, él creía en su fuerza y su poder, y sin embargo el hecho de pensar en que una mujer cómo Sakura o un hombre como su mejor amigo Naruto que vivían su vida anhelando un sueño, era para una persona como él lamentable en cierto modo. En su corazón no existía más que una pequeña motivación por proteger Konoha gracias a su compañero de equipo.

—¿No crees que hoy es buen día para salir a respirar el delicioso aroma de los cerezos, teme?—Insistía por enésima vez el rubio a su compañero quién evitaba a toda costa volverlo a escuchar hablar sobre cuantas veces sin querer se había tropezado en el camino por estar pensando en que regalarle a Hinata, literalmente.

—¿Y no crees que tú ya aspiraste suficiente mientras venías?—Dijo con sarcasmo, lo cuál Naruto tomó cómo insulto, ya conocía el extraño temperamento de su amigo.

Actualmente, el objetivo del Uzumaki además de ser Hokage era lograr hacer que Sasuke dejara de actuar como un inadaptado en la aldea.

—¡VAYA!, por fin logras algo, Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres, idiota?

—A qué ya casi logras no ser tan aburrido.—respondió con el mismo sarcasmo.

En el momento, Naruto solo se ganó una mirada penetrante de su amigo, como muchas otras que solía obsequiarle el buen muchacho.

—Sasuke, hablo enserio. Necesitas salir de esta pocilga.

El emisor solo frunció el ceño fastidiado.

—Es tu primer año en la aldea desde que regresaste. Sé que hasta un punto no ha sido fácil para ti, para ninguno lo ha sido. ¿y sabes lo que necesitas?

—Qué te vayas, eso necesito.— respondió Sasuke completamente desanimado. Desde que existía la posibilidad de que el equipo 7 tomara misiones de cualquier rango Naruto siempre ofrecía a su equipo tantas veces como pudiera, aprovechando de que Sakura se encontraba trabando en el hospital que ella misma había fundado. Su plan era que Sasuke y Sai se llevaran bien cómo equipo.

Para Sasuke, el rubio estaba completamente desquiciado.

—Una vez más... permitiré tu evasión. Pero te aseguro que la próxima vez, volveré por ti Uchiha.—Dijo muy decepcionado el rubio. Decidió salir de la habitación de su amigo antes de que la impotencia lo volviera loco.

—Tú no decides como yo debo vivir—Habló Sasuke sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

Pero el Uzumaki, él siempre le daba importancia a todas sus palabras:

—Yo no. Pero tú sí. Y vaya que me da lástima por ti, teme—Añadió Naruto seriamente, antes de dar la vuelta y por fin marcharse.

Efectivamente, Naruto se encontraba molesto a causa de Sasuke, su objetivo parecía ser más complicado que salvar a la aldea, sinceramente.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta retumbar, Sasuke se incorporó en su cama, pensando. Debía encontrar la solución a su problema de auto-confianza.—porque así le llamaba él— Por supuesto que en cierto modo a él no le molestaba hacer misiones de cualquier tipo sin importar la hora o el día. Era obvio que lo qué el sentía era temor a algo, y no podía descifrarlo tan fácilmente.

Tenía que salir de casa y descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Desde hace varios días se había anunciado la apertura del gran festival de Hanami. Cómo lo indicaba la fecha en el calendario, el árbol de flor de cerezos sería el protagonista de este grandioso evento anual.

Era miércoles por la tarde, y el grandioso festival de Hanami se presentaría en unas cuantas horas. Todos habían comentado en la aldea que asistirían a tal evento. Incluso pequeños pueblos de la nación del fuego estarían presentes contemplando los hermosos Cerezos qué florecen en la primavera.

A pocas horas de la apertura del gran festival, Sakura se encontraba reposando en la silla de su consultorio, el horario de trabajo era muy estricto en la actualidad.

Konoha había iniciado campañas de alianza con pequeños pueblos del país del fuego con respecto al módulo de salud en áreas de bajos recursos, personas de cuyas aldeas podían tener acceso libre a los distintos centros de atención médica de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, mientras las otras aldeas se levantaban. Y planeaban seguir extendiendo este proyecto por otras aldeas y países. Sakura era una de las principales encargadas de esta acción.

Ino tocó la puerta de consultorio antes de entrar, segundos después ya estaban ambas mujeres tomando té de frutos rojos.

—Debí habértelo dicho antes, lo sé. Pero a mi parecer él está actuando muy extraño. Dijo que se tomaría todo el día de ayer para "arreglar uno asuntos"—relataba Ino con desconcierto.

Ino también contribuía en gran parte, aunque ella prefería continuar en la floristería, lo consideraba menos ajetreado.

Sakura humedeció su galleta de avena en la taza de té inconscientemente, e inmediatamente la rubia puso expresión de preocupación.

— Hey, ¡Sakura!, despierta ¿estás escuchándome?—exclamó agitando su mano izquierda frente al rostro de la Haruno.

La aludida escuchó a su amiga enloquecer y enseguida reaccionó.

—Sí, si calma, Ino cerda. Estoy bien.—respondió fingiendo una sonrisa.— Sólo estaba pensando... ¿sabes que es lo que creo?—cambió al tema anterior para disimular la escena.

La Yamanaka enarcó una ceja.

—Yo creo que Sai sólo te está preparando algún tipo de sorpresa y por esa razón actúa extraño.—le sonrió la peli rosado a su amiga para apaciguar la tensión que Ino se empeñaba en mantener.—¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?—cuestionó.

—Tiene sentido. Pero lo qué no tiene sentido es qué tu estés actuando de ese modo.— comentó aun con seriedad.

—¡Por supuesto que tiene sentido!, ahora ves hasta por las piedras a las personas actuar "extraño". Calmate Ino, estoy muy agotada, realmente muy agotada pero no me daré por vencido. Los niños de la aldea me necesitan y no puedo dar un paso atrás—dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y enjugaba sus manos en el pequeño fregadero. Y era cierto.

—Tienes razón, creo que me estoy enfermando ¿no? Ja, ja. Nos vemos luego, ok. Iré a atender a un paciente.—se despedía con velocidad de modo que parecía fingir ante Sakura.—No olvides sacar algo de tiempo para ver los Cerezos con los demás.

Sakura asintió enarcando una ceja, extrañada.

La rubia Yamanaka iba muy pensativa, algo andaba mal con su amiga Sakura, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en una mujer tan ocupada?, le daba algo de pena que su compañera estuviera en ese estado. Desde hace menos de un año Sasuke había regresado a la aldea ¿Cuál era el problema?, se supone que esa etapa ya la había superado, ¿Cuál era el problema ahora?

Caminó varios metros para encontrarse con Sai en la nueva cafetería.

—Ino-san, hola.—Saludó Hinata quién se encontraba en el mismo sitio junto a Naruto y el peli negro.

—Hola, chicos. Me alegra verlos, ¿Está rico el café?—Preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sai.

—¿Qué tal, Ino? Sí lo está. Perdón por no poder quedarme más tiempo debo partir a una misión con Sasuke está noche, ya saben le pedí que viniera pero es tan testarudo.—Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su silla y tomaba la mano de su novia con dulzura.

Ino ante tal acto sonrió, muchas cosas en Konoha habían cambiado. Le alegraba ver feliz a sus compañeros. Por eso no dudaría en meter las manos un poco por ayudar a Sakura. La pareja de enamorados se despidió quedando solo Sai e Ino.

—Sai… ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?—Preguntó nerviosa la mujer de ojos azul cielo.

El artista de cabellos negro posó su mano en la de su acompañante.

—Lo que quieras, hermosa Ino.

Ella sonrió por tal gesto.

—Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa…—Dijo él hipnotizado.

Ino se estaba perdiendo en la nada, cosa que solía pasarle a menudo estando cerca de Sai. Ella reaccionó y aclaró su garganta para continuar. —Necesito tu ayuda. Tal vez para antes del festival.

El peli negro accedió sin preguntar.

En el centro de rehabilitación metal de niños, las voces de muchos niños se oían por los pasillos con mucha alegría, cada niño recibía un tratamiento distinto de acuerdo a la gravedad mental que la guerra había causado en ellos, sin embargo las personas encargadas para atenderlos de aseguraban de que ellos pudieran vivir una vida normal y que obtuvieran un hogar con personas que le darían el amor que ellos necesitaban.

Sakura amaba grandemente atender a los bebés que se encontraban en rehabilitación. Esas pequeñas criaturas que habían perdido a sus padres y eran tan inofensivos y delicados. Cuanta tristeza sentía por ellos. No quería verlos sufrir, ellos no eran capaces de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero si para sentir que les hacía falta alguien a su lado.

—Hola, bebé… Hoy comenzaremos con tu chequeo diario. Me han dicho que tu bracito está mejor, pequeño —Hablaba Sakura, emocionada. La sonrisa de ese pequeño hacía que su día realmente resplandeciera.

Ella escuchaba los latidos del bebé con su estetoscopio como era de costumbre, hacía el chequeo general para escribir el informe diario. Cuando terminó con su pequeño paciente, Shizune tocó la puerta del consultorio.

—Adelante, Shizune-san.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san. Disculpa mi interrupción. En el hospital acaba de ingresar una persona con síntomas de envenenamiento. El equipo de medic ninja necesitan de ti en estos momentos.—Habló algo preocupada.—Ellos creen que podría tratarse de algún tipo de veneno no muy conocido.

—¡¿Qué… vamos enseguida.—Dijo igual de preocupada, mientras recogía sus pertenencias para dirigirse al hospital junto a la peli negra.

Una vez ya ahí, Sakura se dirigía por los pasillos luego de pedirle a Shizune que buscara el informe de ingreso del paciente. Estaba algo conmocionada, ella no dudaba de su habilidad pero si los ninja medico habían recurrido a ella debía ser más grave de lo que temía. Se preparó para comenzar su labor.

El paciente que había ingresado era un joven que a causa de contener el veneno en su cuerpo su piel palidecía con el pasar de los minutos, no dejaba de sudar. Cuando ingresó al hospital él comentó que tenía días sintiéndose mal con su cuerpo. Él estaba recibiendo suero para que los ninja médicos pudieran mantenerlo en un nivel estable durante el proceso de extracción del veneno.

—Por favor, nadie puede quitarse sus mascarillas, podrían contagiarse, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie haya tenido contacto con esta persona. Esto es más grave de lo que podrían imaginar—Exclamaba la Haruno, mientras aplicaba un calmante y proseguía a extraer con su chakra la sustancia del cuerpo del hombre.

La extracción de un veneno, siempre era un proceso muy largo y exhaustivo ya que consumía gran cantidad de chakra durante horas para poder localizar el veneno que se esparcía por todo el organismo. Por suerte la cantidad de veneno que Sakura había logrado localizar estaba a menos de hora y media.

Los médicos estaban emocionados porque el procedimiento había salido exitoso, solo quedaba analizar las muestras de veneno para preparar un antídoto que el paciente debía consumir para que su cuerpo descompensado se reestableciera.

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro al encontrarse en cuarto de aseo mientras lavaba cuidadosamente sus brazos y manos. Gracias al cielo que no hubo complicaciones. Pero se estaba comenzando a sentir intrigada por como ese sujeto había consumido tal veneno ¿Cómo había sucedido tal cosa?, sus preocupaciones estaban aumentando. Salió del lugar y se dirigió a uno de los consultorios donde había dejado sus pertenencias, específicamente el de Shizune-san.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke fue quien abrió la puerta frente a ella.

—Sa-sasuke-kun, ¿Qué… haces aquí?—Preguntó ella aun con sorpresa y sonriendo un poco.

Él abrió la puerta de modo que la peli rosa pudiera pasar al consultorio.

—Vine a entregar mi informe médico a Shizune-san, para que lo selle—Respondió con algo de sorpresa, sin embargo su expresión mostraba lo contrario.

—Entiendo—Musitó mientras que con llave abría la vitrina en donde estaba su maletín.

—No pensé que te vería aquí.—Dijo él con el tono neutro.

—Tampoco yo… es decir, estaba atendiendo una emergencia. Estoy feliz de verte, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. La tensión entre ambos se estaba haciendo presente desde que estuvieron frente a frente hace segundos.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?—Ella preguntó. Tomando asiento.

—Unos 30 minutos. ¿Cómo has estado?—Preguntó imitándola.

—Yo…

—Lamento la demora, Sasuke-san. Sakura-san, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, sí gustas puedes tomarte el día libre para descansar, fue un proceso fuerte.—Dijo Shizune interrumpiendo.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, estoy bien así Shizune-san —dijo ella levantándose de la silla—Debo continuar con mi labor. Unos pequeños me necesitan ahora—Explicó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Sakura-san. —Accedió la peli negra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella sonrió a su compañero mientras acomodaba su maletín. Sasuke por otro lado notó una leve incomodidad en ella.

—Nos vemos, Sakura. —Dijo él despidiéndose de su compañera.

La mujer de cabellos rosas una vez estuvo de vuelta en su clínica continuó con su trabajo pendiente.

El horario de la ninja medico terminaba a las 10:30 p.m., sus días siempre eran largos y ocupados. A veces esto impedía que ella viera a sus amigos, pero estaba feliz de que una de sus metas se estuviera cumpliendo.

Ya habiendo anochecido Naruto, Sasuke y Rock Lee caminaban fuera de la gran entrada de Konoha para comenzar su misión de 5 días en la aldea de la roca.

~•~

N/A: ¡Hoola!, ha pasado un bueno tiempo desde que o publicaba alguna historia.

He editado este capítulo porque debía arreglar unos detalles. Espero les haya gustada, quite algunas cosas y añadí otras porque pienso que de este modo podré lograr mi objetivo en esta nueva historia.

Agradezco todo su apoyo infinito, deseo que puedan disfrutarla y tenerlos de vuelta, son lo mejor que me ha sucedido en este mundo de la escritura.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, espero sus dulces y constructivos comentarios, y a los nuevos que se topen por aquí:

!Bienvenidos!


End file.
